When somebody leaves
by Saori Sanada
Summary: Saori dies in an accident. One year later the samuráis realizes as much as she meant for them. Please read and give you opinion


((A history that I was happened when reading END OF HEROS" (I believe that it was this way) this inspired one in that but including Saori. (Located on the spring of the 2000))  
  
  
  
When somebody leaves  
  
  
  
One year had passed, from then on the samuráis had left separating and being distanced more. Each one had caught a road, separating the them.   
  
 _____________  
  
   
  
Shin Mouri became a great marine biologist and he married a biologist. In a trip for the Pacific was surprised them a storm. Their wife disappeared and she gave it to him for dead, her wife's family him side accent. He became a sad and solitary person.  
  
   
  
In their mind he wondered because they had separated so much, he thought of calling them but they would already have their life. If she has lived, he have gone to see it, she would not care it at all.  
  
   
  
Three days later found their body under a bridge, with a white feather in their hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had the letters that had been written before separating definitively.  
  
´ Since she left we have separated more and more, so much that we have forgotten ourselves and of her `  
  
   
  
Touma put all the letters in a package and I send it to the Dojo it Dates.  
  
He caught a picture in which all were before she dies.  
  
´ Those days were happy ` Touma thought when seeing it to her tackle to its arm in the picture.  
  
Touma took out a box quarter notes. In her there was a ring of commitment with a green emerald.  
  
   
  
"And to think that it had mentioned it to be given it." Touma remembered that fatidical day.  
  
___________________  
  
   
  
Touma Hashiba had called it, that day, to its work and I mention it in the park near Seiji's Dojo. He waits for it but she was never. He thought that it had happened him an accidental one and it was in their search. When going toward where she worked he saw gathered people it varies. He asks what it happened, people said:  
  
"She was crossing when it was green, it was the first one in crossing apparently she was in a hurry. A car went very quickly, the driver didn't realize that it was red,... he didn't give him time to it brakes and the violation"  
  
   
  
Touma opened up step among people, then it was knocked down it in the floor, was Saori. Touma came closer and it began to shake it, its skin was cold.  
  
A man that was near Saori told him that if he knew it, Touma told him that she was its girlfriend, then the man told him: "I sit down It boy, this dead one." The man was I prescribe.  
  
The tears lowered for their cheeks, it was not possible that her... she could not die. Touma refused to believe that she has died. And everything to tell him that if she wanted to marry him.  
  
   
  
When the rest found out they could not believe it. Ryo almost dies from the fright. Touma told them that it was for its blame to have mentioned it, she was surely made late and to arrive punctual... she died. From that day they had separated more and more. From then on Touma had a blame feeling that he never left.  
  
___________________  
  
   
  
Touma put the black box with the ring in its pocket and he went toward the cemetery.  
  
There near Shin's tomb there was another tomb of it put:  
  
"Saori Sanada"  
  
" Never in the life we will be able to forget"  
  
Touma put the black box and a note in the tomb of Saori. The area in that the tombs were was surrounded by grass and flowers, there was even a cherry tree. Before dying Saori there was not anything.  
  
Touma looked at the tomb of Saori and he said: "Soon we will see each other " Touma he left to its house and he locked in its room.  
  
   
  
Three days later found it dead in their bed. With a picture of him and the other ones, a ring of commitment and a white feather in their hands. In the note that there was next to the black box in the tomb of Saori, it did put: Saori, do you want to marry me?"  
  
    
  
   
  
Italy.  
  
In a house to the outskirts of Rome an even youth was discussing. He had become a drunkard at the little time of arriving in Italy, she repressed him their stupid behavior and she told him that SHE would not like it. When hearing that Ryo Sanada it left their house giving a slam. Nasuti Yagyu you shot in their bed and she began to cry.  
  
   
  
Toward one year that they had been come to live to Italy, after the death of Saori, the sister of Ryo. They were already married before she dies. To Nasuti they had offered him work in Rome, and she saw the opportunity so that Ryo forgot Saori, but it was not this way. Ryo lost its work and a drunkard became.  
  
   
  
The following day when Nasuti returned of the university she was Ryo died above her bed. He had tears in their eyes, the picture of him and the other ones in their hands (the same picture that that of Touma) and a white feather next to the picture. When seeing the feather Nasuti smiled.  
  
   
  
The following day Nasuti's friends, found it to her and died Ryo. Nasuti had been cut the veins and she was next to Ryo. A white feather was in Nasuti's hands.  
  
   
  
Nasuti and Ryo never knew about Shin's deaths and Touma.  
  
    
  
   
  
Seiji read the letters that Touma had sent him before dying. For one year their family had noticed it very sad and decayed. They had proposed him marriage with a youth but him not him toward case.  
  
   
  
´ First Saori, then Shin and now Touma. ` the tears lower for their cheeks.  
  
   
  
That afternoon Seiji Dates it left his house for never returning more.  
  
   
  
Two days later, found Seiji died in the cemetery, it was between the tombs of Touma and Saori. A golden arrow crossed its heart and in its right hand there was a white feather.  
  
    
  
   
  
Shu and Jun were in the cemetery. Near where Shin's tombs were, Touma, Seiji and Saori had a cherry tree.  
  
   
  
"Good I suppose that this it is the good-bye, Jun"  
  
   
  
If while he looked at the tombs of their friends.  
  
   
  
Jun left home. The following day they found Shu Rein Fuan of the cherry tree, the same one had hung. A white feather was between its neck and the rope.  
  
    
  
   
  
Jun Yamano became a great writer. Two years after the death of Shu, he publish a book in him that he related the adventures of the samuráis and like they knew Saori.  
  
Jun transmitted the legend from the samuráis to its children and these to his, that generation in generation.  
  
    
  
   
  
Epilogue  
  
   
  
In some place, a hair youth and eyes violets, clear skin and a cross in form of ¨ T ¨ hanging of their neck, it was seated above a rock, waiting somebody. She thought that they would even take in arriving, they would take a lot, but even so she would wait.  
  
   
  
In front of her there was a road for which people of all the parts of the world happened. She looked at them, then a feather white step for before her, their look relapsed on somebody. Her you rises, you brings near and she said: "Hello Shin"  
  
The boy became toward her, I look at it and he is tossed to the arms and he began to cry.  
  
   
  
___________________  
  
   
  
   
  
Jun went for a road full with people, in its hand there was a white feather, him not wise where it was. The feather flew of its hands, Jun was behind her, passing then among people that there was, saw to a group of youths that they were laughing happily. Jun looks at them to each one.  
  
   
  
There was one with hair chestnut tree, another with hair among gray and violet and another with the blond hair; these they were turned toward Jun.  
  
Another with brown hair and blue eyes, this he was hugging a youth with hair and brown eyes. Then a youth of navy blue hair that was hugging a youth with hair and eyes violets and a cross in form of ¨ T ¨ hanging of their neck, this he had a white feather in their hands, then she became toward Jun.  
  
   
  
Jun didn't believe it to him, they were Shin, Shu, Seiji, Ryo, Nasuti, Touma and Saori. Shu became toward him and he told him:  
  
   
  
"Man Jun, I thought that you would never arrive, finally I will be able to eat something"  
  
   
  
"But Shu, you are even hungry!!"  
  
   
  
"Of course. My stomach is a bottomless well"  
  
   
  
The other ones laughed, then Jun you brings near and he said: "But that you make here, I thought that..."  
  
   
  
"Let us say that it was idea of Saori" Seiji told him.  
  
   
  
"If, she thought that we should wait she stops this way to be together all." Touma.  
  
   
  
"If and there is also somebody." Jun told him Ryo pointing out behind Jun.  
  
   
  
"Who??" Jun became and he saw a white tiger.  
  
   
  
"Byakuen!!!" Jun you rushes toward the tiger.  
  
   
  
Saori looked at them happy, the feather that was in its hands disappeared.  
  
   
  
´ End has completed my promise. Swear that there would not be but suffering that they would not fight but that they would be with those that love and I have completed it `  
  
   
  
" Saori "  
  
   
  
"Ummm..." Saori you fright, it had been inmersa in their thoughts.  
  
   
  
"Where go now??, I am hungry." Shu putting expensive of small boy.  
  
   
  
"If now that we make." Nasuti.  
  
   
  
"Because..." Saori the turn was given and I lift its hand, its cross emitted a pale green light and its symbol appeared in its front.  
  
   
  
Behind her a door opened up.  
  
   
  
"We go home." Saori gave them a soothing smile.  
  
   
  
The other ones smiled. Not but you fight, not but sufferings, now would be together and forever.  
  
When they passed the door I know hill behind them.  
  
   
  
A white feather appeared of she swims her and you sediment in the rock where sat down Saori had been. The feather became green and it disappeared.  
  
The human goddess's desire and their promise were completed.  
  
   
  
END 


End file.
